My Sweet Honey Bee
by mint repeat
Summary: Frankie liked putting plans in motions. Even if the results sometimes were gag inducing. Kevin/Macy with a side of Frankie. For suburbs PHM challenge # 5 - Holidays. Prompt - Trick or Treating. JONAS.


**My sweet honey bee.**

--

"You are going out dressed like that?" Joe asked with incredulous horror as he looked Kevin up and down.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Kevin said, frowning as he checked over his costume for hopefully no tears or splits of the embarrassing kind.

"You are flower," Joe stated sarcastically as if that alone would explain everything that was wrong with Kevin's Halloween costume.

"Why thank you for noticing Joe," Kevin said with unexpected sarcasm. Frankie grinned and high fived him. Joe tried one more tack, completely missing the sarcasm.

"I am not very observant usually but it is hard to not to notice that YOU ARE A FLOWER. An eighteen year old boy who IS A FLOWER." Joe said, flapping his hands wildly.

"At least he's secure enough about himself to be a flower unlike some people who cant admit to the fact that they wear lip-gloss," Frankie tossed out slyly.

"How did you know about that?" Joe asked frantically.

"I guessed Joe. And now I don't know if I should be worried or amused." Frankie said exasperatedly as he tugged on his dreadlocks—he was going as Jack Sparrow and the dreadlocks were cool even if the straggly beard wasn't. Meanwhile Kevin was laughing uproariously at the thought of Joe wearing gloss. He couldn't wait to tell Nick.

Joe turned red in embarrassment. Now would have to get down on his knees and beg for mercy. How humiliating.

"Yeah yeah. When we get back, we'll hammer out a deal. For now I and Kevin got to go. I've figured out a plan to get as much as candy as I can and I'm determined to eat as much as I can before Mom confiscates them and I know she will." Frankie said, his eyes gleaming fanatically at the amount of candy he would consume.

Joe waved them out of the door sadly. Just that one time he wore it and that too at Stella's insistence and now he was being punished for it. Stupid Raspberry Surprise. It was now the cause of his downfall.

Oh well, he could at least go and hide his most important stuff before Frankie caught sight of them and asked for them in return for his silence.

--

Frankie had indeed figured out a master plan. He first went to the houses were there were no kids. There he played a sweet little boy and got candy. Next he went to houses were there were teenage girls. At the sight of Kevin, they sort of lost track of how much candy they were pouring out because they were too busy oohing and ahing over the cuteness of his outfit. It made Kevin blush and it made Frankie snigger. He truly was an evil candy villain.

But Frankie also had a final plan. Mostly to just shove Kevin in the right direction and do his one good deed for the day—that kept things fresh by the way. If he did too many, he would lose his rep. If he did none, he wouldn't like himself. One was just exactly right and that way, he could maintain the halo and the horns.

By the end of the hour, his candy bag was too heavy for him hold, so much so that Kevin had to lug it for him.

"Jeez Frankster, how much candy do you have there. And can we go home soon. My feet are aching the smell of this flower perfume is making my nose feel ticklish." Kevin said huffing. The bag wasn't much of a problem really but the flower costume—he was sunflower—made it hard for him to bring his arms together and hold stuff.

"Just one more house. Its Mrs. Misa's cause she called me. But you can drop me there and go home if you want. Macy will always give me a ride back." Frankie said innocently.

"Never mind. I'll come with you." Kevin said at once speeding up. Frankie looked at him curiously. Kevin elaborated. "I want to see Macy's costume. She said she was dressing up, even though she would only be handing out candy." He blushed then and Frankie giggled. Putting stuff in motion was always tons of fun. Never mind that this one didn't reap him any rewards. Like he said before, one good deed a day kept concerned mothers' away. Okay he didn't say that but he's pretty sure he meant that.

--

With the speed that they walked at, they were at Macy house even before they knew it. Kevin rang the bell gingerly and stepped back, alternately beaming and blushing while Frankie plonked himself down on the front stairs and began on his candy. His work was done.

Now to reward himself with all of this glorious candy before it got confiscated.

--

Macy threw open the door with a cheery Happy Halloween greeting and then her mouth dropped open. Standing in front of her was Kevin dressed as a sunflower. She herself was dressed as a honeybee, right down to the sting and fuzzy antennae.

"Hi Macy," breathed Kevin, looking delighted as he looked over her costume. "You are cuter than a bug's ears." Macy grinned happily.

"Thanks Kevin, you have to be the most adorable sunflower I have seen on this side of the street." Kevin smiled back happily.

Meanwhile Frankie continued with his candy. It would eventually come. Patience was a virtue.

--

"So how come you are dressed as a bee?" Kevin asked Macy as they sat down on the porch steps next to Frankie.

"I have a thing for cartoon bees. Real ones not so much. Besides, it was either this or a flapper's costume—Stella's idea. I'm a little shy about showing so much leg with high heels."

"I am sure you would have looked beautiful as a flapper but I love you as a bee," Kevin assured her very truthfully. Macy smiled at him and peeled open a candy bar—given to her courtesy of Frankie who didn't like candy with nougat in it but knew that Macy did.

"So why are you dressed as a flower Kevin?" Macy asked with some difficulty as she chewed on the chocolate covered nougat. She did love nougat but sometimes it was dreadfully hard to chew and constantly stuck her teeth together.

"Because I thought if I dressed as flower, I just might find my bee." Kevin said meaningfully.

Macy choked on her chewy nougat and had to be whacked on the back by an annoyed Frankie and a sheepish Kevin.

"What do you mean?' Macy asked as soon as she recovered from her choking fit.

"If I was a flower growing wild and free—" Kevin began and his sentence was completed by a beaming Macy.

"All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee." Frankie sighed over the cheesiness of it all. But really, it was good cheese. And in a gag-inducing kind of way it was pretty cute.

--

One moment Frankie turned because just wanted to ask Kevin what the time was—he didn't want to miss The All New Adventures of Batman and the next moment he had to turn away in disgust as he muttered something about getting a room because Kevin and Macy were eating face, er, like there was no tomorrow.

Ugh. He was thoroughly repulsed but he didn't mind. Gag reflex could always be assuaged by candy, if you got his drift.

--

That night, Frankie was bouncing off the walls in excitement while Mrs. Lucas despaired over the amount of candy he had eaten. Not much sense could be got out of Kevin either.

All he kept talking about was his sweet honey bee.

--

So that was my Halloween one-shot for suburbs challenge prompt, Trick or Treat. It in no way is the main theme but it sort of vaguely is a part of it so I hope that counts. :)

Kevin and Macy's lines are from the song 'All I Want is You' by Barry Louis Polisar. It's more famous, I think as the opening sound of the Juno soundtrack.

Happy Halloween. :D


End file.
